


Quarantined NSFW Edition

by Angelwingsl3 (Marie_Fanwriter)



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, NSFW spinoff, Play Fighting, Playful smut, giving chase, playful biting, quarantined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Fanwriter/pseuds/Angelwingsl3
Summary: “Quarantine?” Shepard scoffed, stuck on the word. “What do you mean, quarantine?”--*ahem* NSFW version
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	Quarantined NSFW Edition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blueboxness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueboxness/gifts).



> Based on my story [**Quarantined**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651011), here are the NSFW adventures!
> 
> Thank you, [**Some_Writer**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_Writer) for the beta read!

Based on Chapter 8, Sparring

\---

Shepard took his hand, but instead of getting to her feet, she tugged hard, and as he stumbled, she caught him with her foot at his hip and flipped him right over her head. He came down hard with an _‘oomph’_ and Shepard used the momentum to roll backward and get on top of him.

Now, it was her turn to grin down at him. She pinned his wrists and squeezed his sides with her thighs. “Always, Vakarian.”

He tried for a brief moment to dislodge her, but it was a half-hearted attempt at best. “You’ve done it. I’m pinned.” His head tilted back to display his throat playfully to her.

“Do I win a prize?” her eyebrows rose almost into her hairline.

“A prize, eh?” Garrus gave her an appreciative glance from head to waist. “I suppose we could have a tiebreaker, you know, back in my quarters?”

Shepard was on her feet in a second with Garrus quick on her heels. Their laughter echoed off the walls of the Akkeema and brought life to the tiny ship. When she reached the door to their cabin, Garrus caught up. He pressed her against the wall, trapping her hands with his own.

“Shepard,” he tsked. “Letting me get on your back, that’s dangerous, you know.”

The corner of her mouth quirked, and she ground her ass into his hips. There was very little left to the imagination with just their gym clothes on. She could feel his plates starting to shift already, and he groaned. “Maybe it’s a more dangerous position for you to be in,” she teased.

He huffed. His breath was warm and damp against Shepard’s neck. His chest vibrated with a growl, and he traced the length of her jugular with his tongue, making Shepard sigh. “Did you want to put up a fight?” he asked in a low voice when he reached her ear. “Make it a challenge for me?”

Her eyebrow rose again, this time with a more specific interest in mind. The concept appealed to her in ways she hadn’t expected. “How would that work?”

“Well,” he began in that same deep tone. Shepard almost regretted telling Garrus how much she liked that voice, but then he rumbled again, and she shivered. The Commander liked that tone very much. 

Garrus took a moment to trap her wrists with one hand above her head to leave one of his own free. “A lot like this,” he explained. “We tussle a little, tease one another.” He traced his way down her arm with one talon, making the tiny hairs on the back of her neck stand up. “It’s like working for the pin. But no punches or kicks.” He nipped her ear lobe with his mouth plates. “Maybe a little biting, though.”

Shepard hummed and wiggled her hips against his. Garrus put a touch more weight into keeping her against the cold wall while he traced down her side and then along the underside of her workout bra, along her ribs. She turned her head, stealing a kiss. “I think I’d be willing to try it, as long as kissing is still allowed?”

“Of course,” he agreed as he made his point by pressing his mouth to hers. Shepard sighed into the kiss and slipped her tongue into his mouth. Garrus met it with his own, well-practiced by now. Shepard had taught him well.

While Garrus focused on the kiss, Shepard slipped one of her hands out of his grasp. It was simple with his soft grip, and she used it to grasp his thigh and trace the sensitive outline of his seam when she managed to get her hand between them. He groaned into her mouth, making Shepard grin in triumph.

Her partner let her touch him long enough to feel the plates start to part before he spun her around and picked her up by the hips. She hissed at the cold wall against her warm back, although it was almost automatic that she wrapped her legs around his waist and squeezed.

“You’ll be the death of me,” he moaned into her neck while leaving a line of kisses and gentle nips all the way down to and across her collar bones.

She giggled. “Want me to stop?”

“No.”

His quick answer made her laugh harder, and she redoubled her efforts to make him groan. Her hands were free to tease the sensitive skin beneath his fringe, and she was merciless as he ground into her. When she took his face in her hands and pulled him into a deep kiss, he seemed to relax a little. Although his breathing was as heavy as hers, and his pupils dilated with lust.

“Should I be trying to escape?” she whispered, observing his face. “I don’t particularly want to.”

“You don’t have to,” Garrus said with a half-shrug though Shepard could see just a hint of disappointment.

She brought him close and pressed a kiss to his nose before unwrapping her legs and pushing him away. Garrus staggered back in the hall, and Shepard landed on her feet before slipping into the bedroom. She laughed the whole time, even as Garrus growled playfully and gave chase. He charged into the room, and it didn’t take long before he wrapped one long arm around her waist and pulled her to his chest.

“Oh, no!” Shepard said through her giggles. “I’ve been caught!”

Garrus was chuckling, even as he teased her hips with his free hand. Shepard wound her arms around the back of his neck, and, for a moment, they touched as lovers do. Or they did until Shepard grabbed her partner’s shoulder and threw him onto the bed in front of her. He bounced on the mattress, and Shepard followed him down. 

It was her turn to pin him again. She climbed astride his hips as she’d done in the cargo bay and smirked down at him through a fan of her hair, breathing heavily. A kiss fell onto his nose, and then a series of them followed the length of his mandible. She held his wrists against the mattress as he gave a token struggle. He was right. This was fun.

“Not quite what I had in mind,” he said as he tilted his head back at her behest and let her nip his throat. “But this is better.”

“Better?” Shepard asked, pulling back enough to see his face. She caught her bottom lip between her teeth at the sight he made before her. That love-dazed look had to be her favourite thing about him.

“Mh-hm. Well, maybe we’ll just--” Garrus thrust his hips up quickly to destabilize his partner, and just as fast as she’d been on him, he was on her. “Have to see about that.”

Being larger made it easy for Garrus to trap her wrists while he kissed down her body. He wasn’t shy about pulling off her shorts and going straight for what he wanted. Shepard jumped as he went straight for her core with his tongue. Teasing be damned for at least a moment.

“No fair!” she shouted and tried to shy away from that talented tongue of his, but he had too good of a grip. Shepard couldn’t get away so easily this time despite her squirming.

He flicked her bud with the tip of his tongue and looked up the length of her chest with hooded eyes. “All’s fair,” he told her before going back for more.

Shepard writhed under his careful attention, enjoying every moment of bliss Garrus provided. She knew he wanted her to play, but not quite yet. She panted, and her back bowed as he slipped his tongue beyond her entrance. “Fuck.”

Garrus hummed appreciatively. But in his haste to pin her hips, Shepard escaped again. She used her legs like a scissor and swept him onto his back. This time, she mounted him a little higher up, sitting astride his face. If he wanted to try things, then perhaps they both could today.

Holding her by the thighs, Garrus looked up to see Shepard’s smile had yet to falter. “Don’t stop on my account,” she said, encouraging him with a warm hand on his fringe. “Tap my thigh three times if you want me to stop. Okay?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

“Then, get to work.”

He might’ve replied with a snarky remark. Instead, Shepard pulled his face to her centre and ground her hips against his tongue as he began to tease. The vibrations as he groaned carried through her body and made Shepard moan. Her thighs quaked, and she loved the feeling of his talons biting into her legs. He didn’t draw blood, he never did, but the little pinpricks made her see stars when she shut her eyes and rode his mouth.

Shepard wondered why they hadn’t tried this yet while she encouraged him with a hand under his fringe. His mandibles tickled her inner thighs, and his tongue rasped at her entrance. Rapidly, Shepard was approaching her end.

It wasn’t until she came that Garrus made his grand escape. He pushed her over onto her back and got comfortable between her thighs to tease her through the aftershocks. One hand held her right leg while the other moved to her breasts and pushed her sports bra out of the way. When she came back to herself, Shepard pulled the last scrap of her clothing the rest of the way off and tossed it to the floor. 

“We can play chase more often if this is how it ends,” she said between great gasps for air. “Mh-hm. Anytime.”

Garrus flicked his mandible in a smirk as he wiped his face on the back of his hand before kissing his way along her hip bones. “Yeah?” he continued his climb up her abdomen, stopping to caress her breast before tracing her collar bone. “You liked it?”

“Yep, and next time, maybe we can switch.” She could feel his cock twitch against her thigh at the promise of doing this again. “Not that we’re done yet.”

He huffed. “As long as you’re up for more.”

“Always.” Shepard wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him then. She caught his legs with her own, twining them together. The feeling of his tight shorts against her core wasn’t what Shepard wanted. She wanted to feel him. So, she traced one hand across his cowl before slipping it between them to tug at his shorts. 

The tie at the front came loose, and he groaned as she palmed his length. “Damn, Shepard.” 

She could feel him dripping with anticipation, and it made her blush. It took barely three strokes before he grabbed her wrist to get her to stop. He was too primed for that much stimulation all at once. “I want you,” she told him as he pulled away to take off his shorts completely. 

He swallowed, Shepard could see his throat bob. 

Placing her hands on her thighs, she slowly drew her fingertips all the way up her body-- stopping at a few key places along the way that she knew he appreciated like her hips and the bottom of her rib cage. When she finally reached her collar bones, she untrapped her hair from beneath her shoulders and let it fan out on the mattress. 

“Your turn,” she whispered as her hands finally came to rest above her head. She was nude save her coy smile and bright pink flush. Garrus drank her in for just a moment more before falling to the bed between her knees.

“The things you do to me,” he muttered in her ear. His length was like steel against her inner thighs and just as hot. 

His fingers tangled themselves in hers above her head as he found her entrance. Shepard moaned as he slipped inside easily between her wetness and his earlier attention. Even after weeks together, she could appreciate how he filled her and the subtle stretch as he hilted. Shepard wiggled her hips to let him know she was ready, and Garrus obliged.

At first, she hadn’t been sure about pinning one another down. But with Garrus’ hands tangled with hers, Shepard quickly realized she could get used to this. She found she could focus more fully on his thrusts and less on where he would want to be touched. Garrus was always responsive to her, but with their hands clasped, she could feel the tension as he flexed his fingers. 

Soon, only moans filled the room and the subtle sound of hips grinding together. 

Neither of them would last long. Shepard found the first orgasm always took her the longest, and with all of their play today, she was primed for round two quickly. Garrus kissed her deeply before laying his crest against her forehead. They shared breath as they came.

Garrus dropped onto the bed beside her, panting and spent. Shepard rolled over and cuddled into the crook of his arm. Sleep would claim them soon, and there was no better way to spend an afternoon in quarantine than a short nap after a romp.

\- - -

\- - -

**Author's Note:**

> <3
> 
> Find Blue's art here on [**Tumblr**](https://blu-scribbles.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
